Simple Things
by 16choco25
Summary: Hal-hal sepele yang membuat Kaneki menyukai gadis berambut pendek biru keunguan itu. "Butuh mental yang lebih untuk melamarmu, Touka-chan." Drabble TouKane, three chapters in progress. Dedicated for Shuben-chan, arigatou na!
1. Prelude

_Simple Things_

_A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction © 2015_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_It's dedicated to Shuben-chan, thanks for give me some spirit to continue writing fanfiction. And when I know that you are a big fans of Tokyo Ghoul, i was thinking to make this simple fic. Saya hanya mengambil beberapa hint dari animenya dan mengembangkannya menjadi cerita tersendiri. Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan bukan mengambil keuntungan tertentu._

_Cast :_

_Kaneki Ken_

_Kirishima Touka_

_._

_._

_1._

Buku itu selalu menarik perhatian Touka. Buku karangan Takatsuki Sen, dan buku-buku sejenis itu selalu dibaca oleh orang yang sama. Orang itu, lelaki berambut hitam dengan secangkir kopi di mejanya. Beberapa kali Touka sering melihat orang itu di Anteiku. Dan kali ini ia datang bersama seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan _headphone_ merah yang melingkar di lehernya, tidak sendirian seperti biasanya. Touka menghela napas dan menghampiri meja lelaki itu sambil membawa menu. Wajah lelaki itu agak kaget ketika melihatnya menghampiri meja itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin.

Teman lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya. "_Cappuccino_ satu," katanya penuh semangat. "Kaneki, kau pesan apa?" tanyanya sambil memandang lelaki itu antusias. Touka menatap lelaki itu. Ah, jadi namanya Kaneki. _Jadi namanya Kaneki_, Touka mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu. Entah mengapa, tapi Touka suka namanya. Touka mencatat pesanan lelaki berambut kuning itu sambil mengulang pesanannya. "Satu _cappuccino_."

"Aku belum menentukan pesanan..."

Baru kali ini Touka mendengar lelaki itu bicara. Biasanya saat datang sendirian ke Anteiku, lelaki bernama Kaneki itu lebih banyak diam dan lebih memilih untuk membaca buku-bukunya dibandingkan mengobrol dengan para pelayan atau menonton televisi yang terpasang di Anteiku. Lelaki berambut kuning di hadapannya langsung melonjak. "Jadi, jadi? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Touka terperangah sejenak dan lelaki berambut hitam itu membentaknya, "Hide!"

Touka merapatkan bahunya gugup, dengan semburat merah samar di wajahnya. "Ki-kirishima Touka."

Lelaki berambut kuning di hadapannya langsung melonjak lagi. "Touka-_san_! Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" teriaknya dengan wajah tidak bersalah sehingga seluruh pengunjung Anteiku menoleh semua ke meja mereka dengan wajah kaget dan wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu—Kaneki langsung memerah dan ikut berdiri dan membentak lelaki berambut kuning itu lagi—kali ini dengan intonasi lebih keras, "Hentikan, bodoh!"

"Hm, manisnya," kata Hide tidak peduli, masih memerhatikan Touka dari sudut matanya.

Dan Touka melihat lagi dari sudut meja bartender, lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap seorang gadis berambut panjang ungu dengan kacamata yang sedang berjalan menuju meja di dekat jendela dengan wajah memerah. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum. Touka kenal gadis itu. Dan kelihatannya Kaneki menyukai gadis itu, dan mereka membuat kesepakatan kencan di Anteiku, di depan matanya.

_Ghoul_ yang dianggap pembuat onar, Rize. Semuanya berawal dari dia.

Kaneki tidak tahu bahwa gadis berambut biru keunguan itu menatapnya dengan jeri saat ia bercengkrama dengan Rize, dengan kelakar tawa dan tatapan yang bertabrakkan satu sama lain.

Touka tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

_2._

"Dan lagi, hanya sebelah matamu yang berwarna merah..." Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba membesar, teringat sesuatu. "Kau yang pernah bersama Rize saat itu. Kenapa kau tidak makan? Lalu... matamu..." Touka tidak tega untuk melanjutkan dan menatap lelaki itu, yang kini benar-benar terlihat lemah, tersungkur di hadapannya, dengan air mata yang menggenang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Touka tidak percaya sama sekali dengan yang dilihatnya. Ia datang kesini untuk mengambil daging mayat, namun tiba-tiba ia kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Dan sebelah matanya, mata itu adalah mata _ghoul_.

Kenapa?

Betapa bodohnya ia. Kaneki yang di matanya terlihat sangat lemah. Tubuh lelaki itu rapuh, seakan-akan mudah jatuhnya hanya dengan sekali tiup. Lelaki itu tertunduk dan masih menutupi wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan air mata seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan. Ingin rasanya ia menarik tubuh Kaneki untuk berdiri, namun ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang lelaki berhenti menangis dengan suruhan seorang wanita. Jika mereka jantan, harusnya mereka berusaha bangkit sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tolong aku..."

Suara serak itu membuatnya sedikit tergerak. Suara itu, yang jelas-jelas hanya ditujukan untuknya. Kaneki yang kini terlihat sangat panik dan memerlukan pertolongan, lelaki yang biasanya begitu terlihat tenang di Anteiku dan menyibukkan diri dengan bacaan-bacaan bodohnya, kini hanya terlihat seperti lelaki lemah yang tidak berdaya. Kaneki menjambak rambut hitamnya dengan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir jernih dan ia kembali menatap Kaneki serius, mendengarkan seluruh hal yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu.

Mungkin bila ia Tuhan ia bisa mengubah seluruh takdir buruk yang menghampiri hidupnya. Namun baginya mustahil melakukan hal itu.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya... Tapi aku ini manusia. Tapi..." Tangan kanan lelaki itu tergerak untuk meraih daging mayat yang ada di tangan Touka, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha keras menahan tangan kanannya untuk meraih daging mayat itu. "Aku ingin memakannya... Aku sangat ingin memakannya..." Ia terjengkang, kembali mengusahakan agar tangannya tidak meraih daging mayat di tangan Touka itu. Kaneki menarik napasnya, terengah-engah ia melanjutkan dengan marah, air mata masih terus berjatuhan ke wajahnya.

Tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya.

"Tapi... kalau kumakan... aku bukan lagi manusia!" teriaknya sambil menangis kuat. Dadanya merasa sakit setelah mengetahui banyak kenyataan dalam hidupnya yang tidak bersahabat dengannya, mulai dari kematian orang tuanya, ayahnya, ibunya, hingga kematian Rize dan kenyataan bahwa ia telah menjadi manusia setengah _ghoul_. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, seakan-akan ia hanya seperti objek kambing hitam atas semua peristiwa yang terjadi.

Transplantasi organ itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, hidupnya sebagai manusia.

Touka menyipitkan matanya, tidak peduli. "Kalau kau sampai menderita seperti itu," dia mengulurkan sepotong daging mayat yang ada di tangannya. "Makan saja," katanya, namun yang terjadi adalah Kaneki yang masih terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Touka tahu bagaimana perasaan Kaneki saat ini. Bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, khawatir, dan ketakutan yang berkumpul menjadi satu. Lelaki itu nyaris mengambil daging itu dan Touka menyipitkan matanya lagi saat melihat lelaki itu kembali menahan tangannya untuk tidak meraih daging itu. Kaneki mengertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan meraih daging di tangannya dengan cepat disertai tangis keras.

"Tidak!" Lelaki itu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke arah tanah dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" teriaknya keras, tangisnya meluap. Napas Kaneki terengah-engah, ia lelah. Lelah dengan seluruh permainan ini. Touka masih diam saja, mendengarkan. Ia tahu rasanya sangat sulit bagi Kaneki untuk menerima kenyataan seperti ini. "Tidak mungkin aku bisa memakannya, bukan? Apa ini? Apa gunanya menjadi _ghoul_? Membunuh orang lain... saling membunuh... Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku ini... manusia!" teriaknya marah.

Semua yang dimakannya rasanya menjijikan. Daging itu malah menjadi terlihat lezat. Apa ada yang salah dengan indera pengecapnya?

Ia telah menjadi manusia setengah _ghoul_, sialan.

Touka hanya menghela napasnya. "Hh, dasar bodoh." Ia benci sudut pandang seperti itu. Baginya seseorang bebas berpendapat apa saja tentang _ghoul_. Namun ia benci sudut pandang dari pandangan orang seperti Kaneki yang berpendapat bahwa _ghoul_ hanya bisa saling bunuh dan membunuh orang lain. Touka marah, ia hanya ingin mematahkan anggapan Kaneki mengenai hal itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" tanyanya, sambil memunggungi Kaneki yang masih menangis.

Dan jejalan daging dengan darah segar itu memasuki mulut Kaneki dengan kasarnya, disertai wajah dingin gadis itu yang menatapnya jeri.

Kini mereka tidak memiliki perbedaan.

_3_.

Touka, yang datang menyelamatkannya dan Hide saat Nishiki menghajarnya. Begitu ia melihat Hide yang terbaring di kasur dengan seluruh badan dililit perban, ia tahu Touka yang melakukannya. Ia begitu khawatir akan keadaan orang lain walau tidak menunjukkan hal itu. Sekali pandang, Kaneki tahu Touka gadis yang manis namun ternyata ia memiliki banyak sikap yang cukup berlawanan dengan wajah manisnya. Keras kepala, sedikit mengerikan, dan dingin. Seperti saat ini, ketika Kaneki ingin memesan topeng untuk dirinya sendiri.

Touka yang akan menemaninya, atas perminataan manajer Anteiku. Saat itu juga, gadis itu langsung berubah menjadi sosok dengan aura mengerikan. "Hei, penutup mata. Besok, di depan stasiun kereta, jam setengah tiga. Kalau terlambat..."

Gadis itu melebarkan pupil matanya.

"...akan kubunuh kau."

Kaneki menelan ludahnya takut. "Ba-baik!"

.

Mereka memasuki sebuah distro yang terlihat agak kumuh. Di dalamnya dipenuhi _mannequin_ dengan puluhan topeng yang ada di bagian wajahnya. Setelah bertemu dengan Uta, sang pemilik distro, Kaneki membiarkan wajahnya diukur terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan seperti apa topengnya nanti. Di sela-sela proses pengukuran lingkar kepala yang cukup menyebalkan, Uta sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya, tentang alerginya, bahkan tentang kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Touka-_san_?"

"A-ah. Ia agak sedikit... menakutkan," jawab Kaneki dengan jujurnya.

Uta mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Menakutkan? Menurutku dia sosok pekerja keras. Bagi kita yang menyusup dalam dunia manusia, di wajah kita harus selalu terpasang topeng, dan bila ketahuan, habislah sudah. Tapi Touka berbeda. Di Anteiku, maupun di sekolahnya. Ia hidup dengan menantang seluruh bahaya itu."

Kaneki terdiam.

Bagi Kaneki, kini Touka terlihat luar biasa, sementara ia terlihat seperti bukan siapa-siapa. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap dadanya. Selama ini ia hidup sambil mengenakan topeng. Tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah _ghoul_, dan lain-lain. Selama ini ia terombang-ambing dalam kebingungan yang terlihat monoton. Bukan secara pikiran, namun juga perasaan. Namun kini ia akan mencopot topeng lamanya itu, dan menunjukkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang baru.

Dialah _ghoul_.

"Touka-_chan_."

Gadis itu menoleh. "Kaneki. Jika kau ingin diterima orang lain, kau harus bisa menerima dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu," katanya sarkastis dan Kaneki langsung terdiam.

Gadis itu benar.

_4_.

Touka sakit. Dan Kaneki merasa perlu untuk menjenguknya, namun ia merasa sangat ingin membantu Touka saat ini. Malam itu, saat gadis berambut pendek biru keunguan itu terbangun, ia melihat Kaneki yang dengan polosnya tertidur di sudut ruang tamu, dengan lap di tangannya, dan ketika Touka mengarahkan seluruh pandangannya ke beberapa sudut ruang tamunya, kini seluruhnya rapi. Majalah-majalah yang berserakkan telah tertata rapi. Sudut vas bunga yang berdebu sudah bersih.

Lelaki itu telah membersihkan seluruh isi rumahnya seharian.

Touka berjongkok, memakaikan selimut pada Kaneki dan menarik selimut itu hingga batas dadanya. Touka menatap lelaki itu serius. Baru kali ini ia menatap Kaneki dari jarak dekat dan entah mengapa rasanya jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih," bisik gadis berambut biru keunguan itu. Touka tersenyum lagi. Seluruhnya rapi, khas lelaki itu.

_5_.

Kelinci.

_Kenapa Touka memilih kelinci sebagai penggambaran sifatnya? Kenapa Touka memilih kelinci sebagai topengnya?_

Beberapa pertanyaan sederhana yang berkecamuk dalam otak Kaneki ketika melihat gadis itu. Mereka kini berada di kolam renang umum yang terlihat sangat sepi, dan Kaneki kembali melihat gadis berambut pendek itu, dengan baju renangnya dan handuk kelinci. Ah, lagi-lagi kelinci. Touka menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa kau mengajakku ke kolam renang pada hari liburku? Padahal kukira kau akan mengajakku ke toko buku. Kau '_kan_ suka membaca buku-buku aneh," sindir Touka dingin dan Kaneki menoleh heran.

"Apa masalahnya? Lagipula kau sendiri. Mengapa kau mengenakan baju renang sekolah? Apa kau tidak punya baju renang lain?"

Mereka memilih duduk di pinggir kolam renang. Touka mengeluarkan termos berisi kopi dari tasnya dan muali menyeduh kopi di dalam gelas kecil.

"Ha-habis... masalahnya..." Touka memalingkan wajahnya malu. "Bodoh! Sudahlah, kau jangan banyak tanya. Lagipula aku malas berenang. Kau saja," gadis berambut pendek itu mengarahkan dagunya ke arah kolam renang. "Lagipula berenang di kolam renang yang bahkan terlihat sepi begini... aku tidak mau." Kaneki menatap lekat Touka yang sedang memutar-mutarkan sendok yang mengaduk kopi dalam cangkir gemuk yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Kaneki mengambil beberapa kubus gula padat dari kantung plastik di dalam tasnya dan mencemplungkannya ke dalam larutan pekat kopi di hadapannya.

Gula itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membentuk rekahan.

"Touka-_chan_."

"Hm?" Gadis itu menoleh.

Kaneki hanya terdiam. Setelah salah satu anggota CCG yang membunuh ibu Hinami mati, ia begitu ragu setiap kali ingin memulai percakapan dengan Touka yang nampak syok semenjak kematian ibu Hinami. Begitu melihat sorot mata gadis itu yang nampak kesepian, sorot matanya yang terlihat kuat menghadapi banyak hal, dan melihat punggungnya dengan _kakuja_ sayap dari belakang, gadis itu terlihat tegar. Kaneki tidak akan sanggup sepertinya. Seperti dia yang kuat menghadapi ribuan masalah yang mendera otaknya setiap hari.

Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, interaksi antara dia, si bodoh, dan dia, wanita keras kepala.

Tapi akhirnya Kaneki memberanikan diri untuk bicara juga.

"Kenapa kau suka kelinci?"

Gula di gelas kopi itu perlahan hancur dengan sendirinya.

.

"_Neechan! Neechan!"_

_Touka membuka mata, dan melihat sosok adik kecilnya itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, sosok kecil Ayato yang nampak gembira seperti baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru. Dan Touka bisa melihat adiknya itu kini memegang seekor kelinci butih yang ukurannya sedikit kecil. Mata Touka membesar dengan sendirinya. "Lucu sekali! Ayato, darimana kau mendapatkan kelinci ini?" Tangan mungilnya mengelus-elus bulu lembut kelinci itu. Ayato melepaskan kelinci itu dari tangannya dan mereka berdua tertawa saat melihat kelinci itu melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam rumah._

_Ayato tersenyum. "Aku menemukannya di bawah ayunan taman. Bagaimana kalau kita pelihara?"_

_Touka mengangguk-angguk lucu, dan matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen. "Boleh! Boleh!" Ia merangkul pundak Ayato riang. "Siapa ya, namanya? Hei, Ayato, kelinci itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya polos. Mulut Ayato menganga. Ia juga bingung, dan mengamati kelinci putih yang sedang melompat-lompat itu dengan teliti. Ia tidak tahu, tapi untuk memuaskan kakaknya, ia berusaha menjawab sebisanya._

"_Hm, mungkin perempuan. Karena ia terlihat cantik seperti Neechan!" katanya bersemangat. "Ah, aku tahu! Kenapa kelinci ini tidak kita namakan Touka saja? Bagaimana, Neechan? Kau setuju?" tanyanya, dan begitu melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala Touka, Ayato tersenyum dan Touka mengelus-elus kepala adiknya itu. Kelinci itu masih melompat-lompat, dan Touka menatap kelinci itu serius, dan tiba-tiba matanya membesar, tanda ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia menoleh ke arah Ayato._

"_Hei, Ayato, ayo kita berlomba! Siapa yang bisa mengejar kelinci itu, dia mendapat jatah makan malam dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya! Ayo, Ayato!"_

"_Oneechan! Tunggu aku!"_

_._

"Untuk detik itulah, aku mulai mengerti apa artinya keluarga."

Kaneki menatap Touka sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu persis apa yang dirasakan oleh Touka selama ini. Touka sama sepertinya, yang begitu mensyukuri kehadiran keluarga, sejarang apapun kemunculan mereka di dalam kehidupan mereka, namun Kaneki tetap merasa bersyukur ia telah merasakan kasih sayang salah seorang bagian keluarganya sebelum dia meninggal. Ya, kadang merasakan sedikit kasih sayang sebelum orang yang ia sayang itu meninggal dunia merupakan kenangan berharga baginya.

Ibunya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Touka-_chan_."

Gadis itu melebarkan manik matanya mendengar Kaneki menyelanya. "Eh?"

"Aku sama sepertimu."

_6_.

_Monokrom_ _Pelangi_.

Buku karangan Takatsuki Sen itu selalu mengingatkan Kaneki pada Hinami. Hinami kecil, yang juga sudah kehilangan ibunya di usia belia, yang sama sepertinya. Menanyakan arti huruf _kanji_ pada orang yang lebih dewasa darinya, tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan mencatat huruf _kanji_ itu beserta artinya di sebuah buku. Semua itu mengingatkan Kaneki tentang kenangannya, kenangannya dahulu sekali, saat ia masih melihat wanita berkacamata dengan rambut yang terikat ke samping tersenyum padanya, memanggil namanya, dan memanjakannya.

.

"_Ibu, huruf ini dibaca apa?"_

"_Ah, ini dibaca..."_

_Sosok kecil itu, Kaneki Ken kecil, yang begitu lugu, semenjak kematian ayahnya, yang meninggalkan ruang baca berisi puluhan buku yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak buku, dan rasa penasaran Kaneki yang begitu luar biasa saat mengacak-acak dan membaca koleksi buku ayahnya dengan antusias, mendorong ibunya untuk menjelaskan beberapa arti dari huruf kanji yang ditanyakan Kaneki. Kaneki dengan cepat menyerap ilmu-ilmu baru yang didapatkannya. Ia menuliskan huruf kanji itu dalam buku kosong beserta artinya dengan tekun._

_Ibunya, yang memandanginya sambil menumpangkan dagu di telapak tangannya, tersenyum. _

"_Kau memang pandai, Ken. Ibu bangga padamu."_

_Terkadang ibunya berangkat bekerja dan meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah. Kaneki terpaksa harus kembali bermain dengan kesendirian yang meluap dalam dirinya, bersama puluhan buku-buku tanpa mainan sedikitpun karena ibunya tidak mampu membelikannya mainan. Uang yang berasal dari jerih payah ibunya seluruhnya habis untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, disertai kakak ibunya yang terkadang meminjam uang pada ibunya. Dan bahkan uang yang dipinjam kakak ibunya itu banyak, tidak sedikit. Ibunya memberikan uang tanpa berpikir uang itu akan diganti atau tidak._

_Terkadang ada rasa marah dalam diri Kaneki ketika melihat ibunya kelelahan bekerja demi kakak ibunya itu. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Melihat ibunya pingsan saat menyapu ruangan. Melihat ibunya tertidur di sofa. Melihat ibunya terkadang memijit-mijit keningnya. Melihat ibunya berkali-kali mengonsumsi obat secara rutin. Melihat ibunya berkali-kali mengeluh pusing. Ia muak dan ingin rasanya memarahi kakak ibunya itu._

_Begitu ibunya menggeliat saat ia menyelimuti ibunya yang tertidur di sofa itu dengan jaket, Kaneki terkesiap. "I-ibu... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya serius. Wajah itu pucat. Bibir itu tidak berwarna merah, melainkan putih. Ibunya menatapnya dan tersenyum seakan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Dan tatapan itu seakan menenangkan Kaneki yang baru saja dilanda rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Sorot mata itu menenangkannya._

"_Ibu tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. "Hanya sedikit lelah."_

"_Sudah minum obat?" _

_Ibunya mengangguk. Kaneki menghela napas lega. _

"_Ken," panggil ibunya pelan. _

_Ia langsung menoleh. "Ibu perlu sesuatu? Akan kuambilkan."_

_Kaneki segera berbalik dan tangan mungil ibunya memegang bajunya. Ia menoleh dan melihat gelengan kecil dari kepala ibunya. Ibunya menarik napas panjang dan menggenggam tangan Kaneki erat-erat, seakan mereka akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kaneki terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti dan menatap ibunya yang terbaring lemah dengan air mata yang menggenang. Ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya kesal. Marah._

"_Dengar, Ken. Manusia akan layu jika mereka terus sendirian." Ibunya tersenyum, dan giliran Kaneki yang terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya adalah mencari orang lain. Ibu harap kau menemukan orang yang tepat... suatu saat nanti. Orang yang akan ada selalu di sisimu, orang yang bisa... menghilangkan rasa sakit... dan membuatmu merasa cukup akan rasa sakit..."_

"_Tapi... tapi..." Kaneki meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga semburat merah terlihat jelas di tangannya. "Orang itu hanya Ibu. Hanya Ibu. Oleh karena itu..." Kata-katanya terputus, "Ibu hanya harus berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingku!" teriaknya marah dengan napas terengah-engah. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dengan lemah._

"_Ibu berjanji."_

.

Orang yang tepat, suatu saat nanti. Orang yang akan ada selalu di sisimu, orang yang bisa menghilangkan dan membuatmu merasa cukup akan rasa sakit. Kaneki tersenyum, dan menatap gadis berambut biru keunguan di hadapannya yang menyimak ceritanya penuh perhatian. Apa dia orangnya?

_7_.

Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Kaneki sedikit menyesal telah melawan Ayato—mengingat kemarahannya karena Touka, Touka yang terluka karena serangan adiknya sendiri. Tapi Touka ada di pihak yang dilindunginya. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ayato terus menerus menyerang Touka. Menggigit _kagune_-nya, membuat gadis itu semakin terdesak dalam keadaan lemah. Namun Kaneki tahu hingga kapanpun ia tidak bisa membunuh Ayato, semarah-marahnya dia. Karena ia adalah adik dari gadis yang sangat disayanginya.

Kini ialah yang harus melindungi Touka.

.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Anteiku."

"Eh?" Mata Touka membesar.

"Aku... akan ke Aogiri."

Touka tahu ia tidak akan sanggup meraih punggung tegap itu. Percuma saja meminta Kaneki kembali, nyatanya tekad lelaki itu sekuat baja yang bahkan bisa mematahkan tubuh _ghoul_. Lelaki itu keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya. Percuma, orang keras kepala yang berhadapan dengan orang dingin tanpa perasaan tidak akan bisa bersama.

Lelaki itu telah berubah. Dulu, dulu sekali, Kaneki masih sangat cengeng.

Kini, ia berubah menjadi sosok yang bisa berdiri tegak sendiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Kaneki telah meninggalkan Anteiku—juga dirinya.

.

Keputusan itu memang sangat berat. Namun Kaneki memilih melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang. Touka, Nishiki, dan orang-orang lain yang ia sayangi. Kaneki tidak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali. Ketika ia kembali kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ketika ia merasa kesakitan ketika melihat orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya. Cukup, persetan dengan rasa sakit.

Ia yang akan menjadi kuat, ia yang akan membiarkan dirinya terluka karena melindungi Touka. Sudah cukup Touka melindunginya dulu, saat penyerangan Tsukiyama dan Nishiki, dan banyak hal yang Touka lakukan hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki jika ia masih membiarkan seorang wanita melindunginya?

"Kini, biarkan aku yang melindungimu dengan kekuatanku."

Touka menatapnya marah.

"Kau tidak berhak melindungi kami. Kami juga tidak membutuhkan perlindunganmu," katanya tegas. "Kau berpura-pura memikirkan tentang orang lain, padahal yang kau pikirkan hanya dirimu sendiri."

Kaneki meremas tangannya. "Selama kau tidak sendirian, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," ujarnya, tanpa menatap Touka sedikitpun. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Kaneki berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Derap kakinya menghampiri lelaki itu dengan kesal. Dan kepalan tinju itu berhasil ditahan. Touka marah. Ia marah karena Kaneki baginya kini seperti orang lain.

"Kau kira kau bisa menjadi hebat, seperti pahlawan yang menyedihkan?!" bentaknya sambil terus-menerus menyerang Kaneki dengan tendangan. Kaneki dengan cepat menghindari tendangan-tendangan itu. "Tidak mungkin orang yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri... bisa melindungi orang lain, '_kan_?! Jangan pernah kembali ke Anteiku!" teriak Touka marah, dan tinjuan terakhirnya berhasil membuat Kaneki tersungkur.

Ia bukan pahlawan dalam novel. Sampai kapanpun ia akan menekankan dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu.

Dia berubah, dan Touka menyadarinya.

.

Tinju kecil itu mengarah ke arah dagunya yang terbaring, dan gadis berambut biru keunguan itu menatapnya. Putus asa. Tinjunya tertahan tepat di depan wajah lelaki berambut putih di hadapannya. Tangannya gemetar luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa menyerang Kaneki lagi. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Ia tidak pernah mau membiarkan Kaneki terluka lagi.

"Kenapa?!" teriaknya marah.

Hening.

Badan itu bergetar dengan hebat. "Kenapa..."

Kaneki diam, tidak menjawab. Touka menatapnya, dengan pandangan lelah. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

Gadis itu bangkit, meninggalkannya, dan Kaneki memegang lebam hasil tinjuan Touka yang masih membekas di dagunya. Pertanyaan Touka tadi, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan menjawabnya sebelum tepat waktunya. Ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Dan ia sedikit tersenyum. "Kenapa... ya?"

.

.

_To be continued._


	2. Interlude

_Simple Things - 2_

_A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction © Ishida Sui_

_Dedicated to Shuben-chan, arigatou untuk yang udah memberi review dan para silent reader juga. Gomeen kudasai baru update, saya habis galau berkepanjangan karena Tokyo Ghoul season 2 tamat dan habis UN juga~stres banget karena IPA, demi apapun saya benci IPA, bagi saya gampangan matematika deh! Dan NANI KORE tambah pendek~?! Wish you like it laah._

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Kaneki Ken_

_Kirishima Touka_

_._

_._

_9._

"_Penyerangan ghoul terjadi lagi di Distrik 12. Dikabarkan, ghoul yang memimpin penyerangan adalah ghoul dengan topeng mata satu…"_

Touka hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal begitu melihat siaran berita di televisi, berita peyerangan _ghoul_ ke beberapa distrik dengan dipimpin seorang _ghoul_ bertopeng mata satu, dan ia bergegas memencet tombol _off_ dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke belahan kaki jenjangnya. Ia malas bergerak, ia malas membuka mata, karena semua hal tentang Kaneki hanya membuat ia seperti boneka tanpa jiwa yang mengisinya. Ia menatap televisi dengan pandangan kosong, seraya memainkan jari-jarinya canggung. Suara denting jam membuatnya pusing. Ingin rasanya ia kembali memuntahkan seluruh daging mentah yang telah ia makan. Ia sudah muak dengan semuanya.

Ia ingin segera menyudahi permainan ini.

Jika seandainya tubuhnya adalah robot, ingin rasanya Touka menekan tombol _reset_, menghapus semua ingatannya tentang Kaneki, menghapus kenyataan bahwa ia adalah _ghoul_, menghapus kenyataan bahwa Kaneki kini menjadi anggota Aogiri, atau menghapus semua ingatannya tentang Anteiku. Namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus semua hal yang telah terjadi. Apa urusannya? Memangnya ia siapa? Tuhan? Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk seluruh kejadian yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak marah, meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya selama ini.

Touka hanya bisa terdiam dalam keheningan yang menyelimutinya, dipandangnya jendela kamarnya, dan ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

Ya, memangnya Kaneki siapa? Ia bukan tokoh pahlawan yang menyedihkan. Ia bukan tokoh utama dalam sebuah novel. Ia bukan orang yang menemukan lampu, atau menemukan telepon, bukan pula orang yang menemukan tenaga mesin. Ia bukan seseorang yang istimewa. Lantas apa haknya melindunginya? Touka kuat. Ia _ghoul_ dengan _kagune_ yang mampu bertahan dengan baik. Ia tidak memerlukan perlindungan dari manusia setengah _ghoul_ seperti Kaneki. Ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lantas apa hak Kaneki menghancurkan semuanya? Lantas apa hak Kaneki mengubah takdir? Memangnya lelaki itu siapa? Touka berkali-kali menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa lelaki itu bukan siapa-siapa dalam kehidupannya.

Seandainya ia tidak pernah _bertemu_ Kaneki Ken.

Seandainya ia tidak pernah _mengenal_ Kaneki Ken.

Touka mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan paksa. Gusar. Terlalu banyak '_seandainya'_ yang bemunculan di benaknya. Ini tidak benar, ia tahu. Tapi hal ini terus mengganggunya sejak semalam. Touka memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang begitu saja, kabur dari semuanya. Atau mungkin berharap menjadi orang lain. Berharap ketika ia membuka matanya, semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Semuanya hanya halusinasinya. Hanya angan yang berlebihan, mendesaknya keluar dan merangkai mimpi lagi, walaupun keadaan tidak demikian bersahabat dengan takdirnya.

Dan Touka memutuskan _menyerah_ _pada_ _keadaan_.

Membiarkan Kaneki Ken berkutat dengan _permainan_ kanibalisme-nya.

Dalam keheningan malam, Touka membungkus kedua kakinya dengan pelukan erat, berlindung dari dinginnya malam, disertai kesepian yang menderanya. "Kau keras kepala, Kaneki," ujarnya putus asa sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan.

_10._

Aroma asap memenuhi hidungnya, membuat Touka cepat-cepat membuka mata dan ia langsung terbangun dengan wajah kaget begitu menyadari ia ada di gendongan Kaneki, dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung yang terbakar dan Touka menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu. Ia membuka mulutnya, ingin bicara, dan jari telunjuk Kaneki menempel tepat di atas bibirnya dan di dalam keremangan itu Touka terdiam, tidak mampu berkata apapun, dan gadis itu mendadak terbatuk kecil.

Dan Touka baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menghirup asap terlalu banyak, dan ia tidak sadar karena telah tertidur dengan lelap.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

Gadis berambut biru keunguan itu menyipitkan matanya. "Ka-neki?" katanya pelan dengan suara serak dan terbatuk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki berambut putih itu tersenyum kecil, memandangnya, tapi pandangan itu berbeda. Ada kesepian di matanya. Ada kesedihan di matanya. Touka ingin berbicara lagi, namun lelaki berambut putih itu menyibakkan rambut biru keunguannya. Menatapnya dari dekat, hingga Touka bisa mendengar deru napasnya.

Sekali lagi, mereka yang seperti orang bodoh hanya bisa berpandangan, dengan kata-kata yang tertahan di dalam mulut, menunggu hingga waktunya terkeluarkan dan tanpa interaksi sedikitpun. Touka tidak peduli sedikitpun, yang terpenting baginya hanya adanya interaksi antara ia, si pengecut, dan lelaki ini, si bodoh. Hanya itu yang ia mau. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk bertindak, sebelum lelaki itu membuka mulut dan bicara lebih jauh.

Touka memalingkan wajahnya ketus. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

Dan gadis itu terbatuk hebat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh."

Touka masih diam saja. Beberapa gedung terbakar diserati reruntuhan gedung-gedung lainnya, dan celah mata ungu itu melebar—Touka melihatnya, gedung itu—Anteiku terbakar hebat, dan Touka bisa melihat banyak pasukan CCG berkeliaran disana, dan Touka langsung meronta dari gendongan Kaneki dengan mata yang tergenang air mata. "Turunkan aku, Bodoh! Anteiku… terbakar! Turunkan aku!" bentaknya sambil meronta-ronta dan Kaneki semakin mencekal tubuh Touka erat. Sejak pertama kali Kaneki melihatnya, ia langsung tahu bahwa Touka adalah tipikal gadis keras kepala, yang bisa membuatnya semakin berusaha untuk melunakkan isi kepalanya. Kaneki sama keras kepalanya dengan Touka, dan ia tahu betul jika kedua orang keras kepala bertemu, mereka tidak akan bisa mengalah satu sama lain.

Sialan.

Air mata itu mengalir dalam diam.

Touka jarang menangis, dan ia hanya mau menampakkan kelemahannya di depan orang yang ia percayai.

"Turunkan aku, Kaneki!" teriaknya putus asa, disertai batuk hebat yang menderanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kaneki menatapnya, dan akhirnya menurunkan Touka dari gendongannya, dan gadis itu bersegera berlari menuju kerumunan itu, tapi tangan kokoh Kaneki menahannya pergi. Touka berbalik dengan wajah kesal. "Apa lagi yang kau mau, Bodoh?! Anteiku terbakar dan aku harus…"

Kata-kata itu terhenti begitu Touka sadar bibir beku Kaneki telah membungkam bibirnya, menahan seluruh kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya, dan Touka menjatuhkan air matanya, memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, merangkul pundak Kaneki, dan membiarkan lelaki itu selesai dengan semua permainannya.

Lehernya seakan tercekik. Ia merasa sesak.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung lama, sampai akhirnya Kaneki melepaskan bibirnya sambil memegang pundak Touka erat. "Bisakah kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, menatap Touka, dan gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah ia harus mempercayai lelaki di hadapannya ini untuk yang kedua kalinya? Ia tidak yakin. Kaneki melihatnya, tatapan keraguan dari mata Touka, dan lelaki itu kembali menatap gadis berambut biru keunguan itu serius.

Kaneki kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, seakan Touka tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Kutanya, bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Touka memalingkan wajahnya. "Untuk apa aku kembali memercayaimu?" tanyanya sarkastis. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak cocok berlagak seperti orang keren. Untuk apa aku percaya padamu? Percaya bahwa kau bisa melindungiku? Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Kaneki?" tanyanya marah. Ya, apa sebenarnya tujuan lelaki bodoh itu? Persetan dengan tujuan melindunginya.

Tapi kata-kata selanjutnya yang meluncur deras dari mulut lelaki itu membuat Touka terbungkam.

Kaneki menengadah, dengan tatapan kosong. Disertai latar belakang salju yang meluruh jatuh ke atas bumi, mata Touka terngadah menatap lelaki itu tanpa celah. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya tujuan tertentu. Tapi aku ingin _melindungimu_. Dengan segenap kekuatanku. Aku ingin berjuang untukmu. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

Tenggorokan Touka seperti tercekik.

Hening sejenak. Ada jeda untuk Touka menarik napas panjang, dan menatap Kaneki dengan tatapan putus asa. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya, menunggu responnya. Touka terbatuk lagi. "Untuk apa, Kaneki?" tanyanya lemas. "Untuk apa kau memperjuangkan aku? Aku tidak pantas diperjuangkan. Hidupku sia-sia. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Aku tidak pantas kau perjuangkan."

_Memangnya siapa dia_?

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hidup untuk memperjuangkan orang lain. Dan aku hidup untuk mencari siapa orang yang pantas untuk aku perjuangkan. Dan aku tahu bahwa orang itu adalah kau, Touka-_chan_. Beserta semua orang yang ada bersamamu, seluruh pegawai Anteiku yang kini juga merupakan keluargaku."

Cangkir kopi putih di dekatnya remuk redam.

Beserta gejolak api yang menyala demikian perlahan.

_11_.

"Kau sekarang rekanku, penutup mata satu." Sebuah telunjuk mengarah tepat ke hadapan Kaneki, dan lelaki berambut putih itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lelaki berambut ungu kebiruan di hadapannya, yang sudah mengenakan topengnya. Ayato, tetap dengan sifat kasarnya, mengintimidasinya sebagai anggota baru Aogiri. Kaneki, tetap diam, mengangguk, dan bangkit dari kursinya, menyeduh kopi hitam. Ayato keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menerima misi selanjutnya. Ia sendirian.

Kopi hitam.

Kaneki meraba-raba kemungkinan ia bisa bangkit dari masa lalunya. Seduhan kopi hitam dalam cangkir putih yang bulat sempurna kembali mengindikasikan refleksi wajah itu, wajah yang sama, sebagian kecil dari masa lalunya masih tertinggal disana, dan pada faktanya gadis itu masih ada dalam memorinya. Kaneki mengerjapkan matanya, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi yang akan kembali buyar saat ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, namun ini realitas yang mungkin hanya terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sekedar mimpi.

Rambut pendek ungu kebiruan, mata sipit dengan wajah kuning langsat, dibalut dengan seragam pelayan Anteiku. Kirishima Touka terpantul dalam refleksi bayangannya, ia ada di setiap deru napasnya, bahkan Kaneki tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah Touka yang terpantul dalam kelamnya dasar cangkir kopinya kali ini. Walaupun ia berusaha keras, namun pada kenyataannya bagian terkecil dari masa lalunya itu ada, walaupun kasat mata, dan berpengaruh besar pada kehidupannya.

Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, hal yang sama selalu terjadi. Untuk sekali lagi, Kaneki memijat ringan tulang hidungnya, untuk meringankan sakit kepala yang lagi-lagi menyerangnya ketika wajah itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Kaneki terdiam dalam keputusasaannya, dibantingnya cangkir kopi di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba dengan kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia membenci takdir. Cangkir itu kini tak berbentuk lagi, beserta seluruh rasa kesal yang meluap. Kaneki tahu ia punya prinsip hidup baru, ia benci takdir dan ia sadar akan itu.

Dan ia membenci keadaan.

_12_.

Universitas Kamii.

Pohon-pohon yang berderet rapi di ujung pelataran kampusnya saat ini adalah objek yang memfokuskan direksi Touka dengan bayangan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan _sweater_ kuno dan celana panjang yang sedang duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon dengan buku-buku bodoh yang bertumpuk di hadapannya. Ia membaca buku tanpa memedulikan orang lain dengan anggapan bahwa dunia ini hanya miliknya seorang. Ia menikmati kesendiriannya yang bebas memberinya ruang untuk berimajinasi.

Touka tertawa dalam hati. Lelaki keras kepala itu biasa membaca buku-buku bodohnya itu disini. Lelaki menyebalkan itu biasa menghabiskan waktunya disini.

Dipandangnya papan pengumuman, dengan puluhan poster penawaran ekstrakurikuler yang mungkin menarik untuk diikuti. Gadis itu bergeser sedikit ke arah kiri dan mata Touka langsung berpusat pada satu direksi ketika melihat wajah itu, rambut hitam, iris cokelat, _sweater_ kuno khasnya, dan sekitar lima detik kemudian Touka sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah Kaneki Ken, yang ada di poster berlogo kepolisian Jepang. Ia tergerak kaget begitu melihat sebuah tangan mencopot poster itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya.

Touka justru lebih dibuat kaget ketika melihat sosok Hide, sahabat Kaneki, orang yang membuatnya mengenal Kaneki Ken untuk pertama kalinya, orang yang membuatnya terlibat dalam sosok Kaneki Ken beserta seluruh masalahnya, ada di hadapannya, tertegun menatapnya. Ia baru saja mencopot poster dengan wajah Kaneki itu ketika Touka tersentak kaget dan Hide buru-buru menguasai keadaan.

"Touka-_chan_?"

.

.

Hide membelikannya kopi kemasan. Touka tahu ia harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai formalitas, namun seluruh sopan santun itu meluruh ketika rasa penasarannya lebih mendesaknya untuk bertanya apapun tentang lelaki menyebalkan bernama Kaneki Ken yang masih saja membuatnya bertanya-tanya. "Poster tadi…" Touka agak ragu, sementara Hide tertawa keras. Touka mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia tidak melawak, bukan?

"Jadi kau melihatnya?"

Touka mengangguk. "Kalau Kaneki…" Ia kembali ragu-ragu. "Kaneki-_san_ itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Alis Hide terangkat sekian sentimeter. "Kaneki?" tanyanya, dan Touka kembali mengangguk. Demi Tuhan, Hide bukan beo yang terus-menerus mengulang ucapannya, bukan? "Kaneki itu pemalu. Kurang percaya diri, dan…" Hide terhenti sejenak, ditatapnya mata Touka yang meredup beserta tangannya yang mengaduk-aduk kopinya tanpa ekspresi. "Ia jadi agak pendiam semenjak ibunya meninggal. Saat itu ia menenggelamkan diri dalam buku dan dunia kesendiriannya. Kau tahu buku yang sering dibacanya, bukan? Monokrom…"

"Pelangi," sahut Touka secara cepat. Ia hafal semuanya tentang lelaki itu. Ia tahu segalanya tentang lelaki itu. Lelaki yang membuatnya cemas seperti dunia akan kiamat dalam hitungan sepuluh detik ke depan.

_13_.

Touka sadar ia ada dalam gendongan Kaneki, dengan seluruh tubuh yang terluka, dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ditatapnya topeng bermata satu itu, dengan rambut putih perak yang menaungi pandangannya. Ia kembali hendak berbicara, namun percuma saja. Tubuhnya terluka fatal. Gigitan Ayato pada _kagune_-nya mungkin berdampak serius dengan kenyataan bahwa ia lumpuh sementara. Ditatapnya Kaneki dengan lemah. Tatapannya meredup.

"Kane… ki…" Touka tersedak, gumpalan darah di mulutnya tanpa sengaja tertelan olehnya. "Kenapa… kau… begitu bodoh…" Touka tidak melanjutkan perkataannya begitu ia melihat lelaki yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya itu tersenyum kecil. Lelaki yang kini tengah mengarahkan matanya padanya. Touka menghela napas, rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyusupinya.

Kaneki meringis, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Touka dengan erat, dan Touka diam-diam tersenyum kecil, ia sadar Kaneki ada di sisinya, mengenggam tangannya dengan erat, membiarkan aroma tubuhnya tercium olehnya, dan membiarkan gadis itu terdiam dengan isak tangis yang sudah lama tertahan. Dan iris ungu itu menyipit, kembali bersandar pada bahu tegap Kaneki, dan disertai oleh tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Detik itu pula, Touka yakin, kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang memahami dan menerima seluruh kelemahannya.

_Kakuja_ Kaneki berhenti menangkis serangan Ayato dengan tatapan beku. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau adalah adik dari Touka-_chan_, dan aku tidak bisa membunuhmu."

Touka terdiam dalam keheningan. Ia tahu sebenarnya Kaneki bisa saja membunuh Ayato saat itu juga, namun Kaneki tidak akan mengotori tangannya dengan membunuh adik kandung gadis yang disayanginya. Sia-sia saja, pikirnya. Dan sampai kapan Touka harus bermain dalam kepura-puraan?

Padahal Touka sedang berusaha melupakannya, menguburnya dalam-dalam seolah semua yang berhubungan dengannya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia. Tetapi, entah mengapa walaupun ia sudah berulang kali menanamkan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa Kaneki Ken bukanlah yang terbaik, Touka tidak pernah berhasil menguburnya. Dan dari _ia-bukan-yang-terbaik-untuk__m__u_ berubah menjadi _kau__-bukan-yang-terbaik-untuknya_. Setiap kali Touka memikirkannya, kakinya entah mengapa selalu membawanya pada sosok Kaneki.

Dan disinilah Touka, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas keadaannya saat ini. Menyalahkannya atas keputusan yang diambilnya. Menyalahkannya atas tindakan yang dipilihnya. Menyalahkan Kaneki atas semua yang terjadi padanya, maupun pada Kaneki sendiri.

Lengan kokoh Kaneki menggenggam erat tubuh Touka, lelaki itu menatapnya sayu. "Butuh mental lebih untuk melamarmu, Touka-_chan_. Maukah…" Ia terhenti sebentar. "Kau terus bersamaku, selamanya?"

Dan Touka, sadar atau tidak disadari, masih tertegun dengan wajah lugunya, menatap kembali sosok itu melalui sudut matanya, menatap lelaki itu, yang kini berada di hadapannya. Touka menatapnya, beserta seluruh rasa lega yang meluruh saat mengetahui lelaki itu baik-baik saja. Sudut matanya dan lelaki itu bertabrakkan, dan Touka tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Touka mengendalikan napasnya yang menderu, dan mencoba menatap lelaki berambut putih itu dengan sudut mata yang memanas, dan lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dalamnya, seperti biasanya. Dan kesimpulannya, Touka hanya akan kembali padanya, hanya padanya. Ia mencintai Kaneki Ken, dan ia baru sadar akan hal itu.

Likuid bening mengalir dari mata Touka, disertai anggukan yang berarti _ya_, dan Kaneki kembali menyentuh bibir Touka dengan bibir bekunya, membiarkan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Kirishima Touka sekarang adalah miliknya. Kaneki mendengus dan mengelap darah yang merembes keluar lewat sudut bibirnya.

Kaneki adalah supernova, dan Touka adalah lubang hitam kelam yang kasat mata, namun ada dan memberinya masukan energi untuk melakukan hal lain di luar dugaannya.

.

.

_To be continued._

.

.

_Arrrgh, finished~ fic ini bakal saya lanjut kok. Soalnya banyak yang PM kalo sayang fic ini ga lanjut. Gomen ya minna, telat bangeet! Habisnya project ini terhalang oleh UN~ saya udah jelasin kan di atas. Fic ini akan ada chap 3 nya kok. Special future fic Touka-Kaneki. Sayang kalo cuman berakhir gini~ keep update minna! Gomen ya Shuben-chan, telat hehe._


	3. Side Story, Touka

_Simple Things_

_A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui_

_Cast :_

_Kaneki Ken_

_Kirishima Touka_

_Side story [end]_

_._

_._

Kau, Kirishima Touka, selalu berpikir bahwa dunia ini kejam, tidak ada tempat baginya untuk bisa menikmati kebahagiaan.

Kadang saat atensimu terpaku pada daun-daun _gingko_ yang meranggas, bersama salju yang merambat dalam hening di kaca bening jendela, kau berpikir bahwa—_ghoul_ ada di dunia ini dengan beribu resiko menantang yang penuh dengan marabahaya, dimana kau ada, untuk berjuang, hingga terpikirkan olehmu, kemana kau akan pergi bila kau tidak punya tempat di dunia yang kejam ini—apakah kedua kakinya akan berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang surga yang penuh kedamaian atau terlempar dengan kenistaan menuju jurang neraka yang terdalam dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongnya?

Kau sendiri—tanpa seorangpun, tanpa tempat tinggal, dan tanpa kebahagiaan—kau membiarkan seluruh hal menyenangkan dalam hidupmu terenggut paksa oleh dunia yang tidak memihakmu. Kadang kau berpikir dengan naifnya bahwa dunia ini tidak memiliki keadilan, dunia ini fana dan menyebalkan. Semua keluarga—termasuk orang-orang yang telah kau anggap sebagai keluarga—entah mereka pergi kemana, mereka meninggalkannya berbalut keperihan seperti garam yang tertabur tanpa sengaja di atas luka yang menganga.

_Dan kemana arwah mereka semua?_

Entahlah. Kau—Kirishima Touka, hanya memiliki satu unsur kebahagiaan yang ingin ia dekap, selamanya, hingga di hari tuanya ia menyongsong pilar kebahagiaan.

"Kaneki…"

Kau hanya bisa menyebut namanya dengan lemah, menyebut nama lelaki yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari banyak hal, dan saat itu iris emeralmu melebar ketika kau sadar bahwa kedua tangan kekar itu merangkul bahumu, disertai lilitan syal hitam yang melingkar di lehermu. Menghangatkanmu, berselimut rasa kehangatan yang merambat secara diam-diam, dan kau memejamkan kedua pelupuk matamu, dan kau bisa menyadari bahwa unsur kebahagiaanmu itu—sekali lagi, berusaha membahagiakannya walaupun ia tak mampu.

—_unsur kebahagiaan itu lebih hangat dibandingkan sinar matahari pagi yang setiap pagi menyapamu, cahayanya menimpa jatuh embun yang menetes dari daun di tanaman mungil di ujung pot-pot tanamanmu, seakan-akan kau baru melihat cahaya itu diciptakan Tuhan untukmu pagi ini._

"Touka-_chan_."

Suara itu hangat, membuat gendang telinganya bergaung dengan merdu, tapi yang kau lakukan justru menenggelamkan wajahmu di dekapan lengan kekar itu, mencari kehangatan yang bagimu, lebih nyaman dibandingkan sofa beludru manapun. Membiarkanmu terhanyut dan merosot dalam pangkuan lelaki berambut putih itu. Dan membiarkan tangan tegas itu meraih tanganmu, mengenggamnya erat, dan Touka menenggelamkan dirinya semakin erat dalam pelukan lelaki itu, hingga lelaki itu meletakkan kepalanya di sekitar bahunya.

Biarkan sekali ini saja lelaki itu yang memangkumu dengan perasaan yang sedemikian meluap tanpa kontrol sekalipun, direngkuhnya tubuhmu hingga kau merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya.

"Aku—"

Kaneki yang sekarang memangkunya adalah Kaneki yang tegas—namun penuh rasa kehangatan dan kelembutan.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, Touka-chan," kata lelaki itu dengan cepat, mengantisipasi. Biarkanlah lehermu terjerat dalam pelukan lelaki itu yang semakin mengerat. Biarkanlah kau menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu yang membuatmu merasa nyaman. Napas terengah-engah itu meresap tengkuk lehermu, disertai dekapan yang mengerat beserta rasa hangat yang menyebar. Kau memejamkan matamu, lagi. Rasa hangat menghujam tubuhmu ketika lelaki itu masih mendekapmu erat, dan lengan tegas itu meraih tubuhmu masuk ke pelukannya.

Kulitmu merona hebat dalam dekapan kulit dingin itu. Masih berbisik, ia perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke belahan telingamu, berbisik dengan pelannya, tapi langsung membuat pipimu merona dengan hebat.

"Menikahlah denganku, Touka."

—kalimat itu terlantun dengan lugas beserta senyuman yang bertukar saat itu juga, unsur kebahagiaan itu kembali membahagiakanmu lagi, asal kau tahu.

.

.

**End**.


End file.
